


sun

by elvenloki



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-17
Updated: 2018-07-17
Packaged: 2019-06-12 03:12:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15330468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elvenloki/pseuds/elvenloki
Summary: 15 - “I may despise you with the burning white hot intensity of the sun, but that doesn’t mean I don’t love you.”





	sun

Both of your voices were laced with annoyance as you trudged through the forest - a rifle in hand - and Bellamy’s eyes on you. 

“You know, most girls would love to be out here alone with me.” Bellamy smirked, making you roll your eyes at him.

“Great, go find some other girl.” 

“Why do you hate me so much?” He grabbed your wrist and you spun around to glare at him. 

“Wha-” You were cut off by Bellamy’s deep voice and you felt the urge to crawl into a hole. 

“No, tell me why you hate me so much, and tell my why you keep saving my ass if you hate me.” You rolled your eyes at him and sighed defeat. 

“I may despise you with the burning white hot intensity of the sun, but that doesn’t mean I don’t love you.” Bellamy liked that answer.


End file.
